


We're All A Mess

by VeraMera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because I can, Fantastic Racism, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Group Chat Fic, M/M, aliens aren't human, but they're not 'aliens', including the, sorta like the faunus in rwby, they live on earth with humans, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraMera/pseuds/VeraMera
Summary: Keith needs friends.So Shiro finds him some with the help of a social media app.And Keith finds himself enjoying their company. Online. He's never met them in person. He doubts he ever will.Or will he?First chat fic. I found these fun to read and it turns out that they're fun to write too.





	We're All A Mess

Keith had never felt more intimidated because of an inanimate object before.

  
His phone.

  
Well, it was more or less the app that Shiro had purpousely downloaded onto Keith's phone.

 

The app that was basically for group chats

.

Like the one Shiro had started.

  
The one that Shiro said he was going to add Keith to.

  
Today.

  
Because apparently Keith needed friends.

  
Crap.

  
He anxiously stared at the screen.

  
He wanted friends. He actually, legitimately wanted people he could be close to. His problem however, was that people didn't want him. It could've been simply because he was awkward and bad with words. Or the obvious and jerky reason that was that he was, well, not entirely human...

  
Meaning that he was covered in purple splotches, patches of fur, along with claws, sharp teeth, cat-ish ears, and a...a tail.

  
He was half Galra.

  
His previous experiences at other schools and with other kids had not been pleasant over that fact. So when he and Shiro had moved (again), he was determined to be less obvious about himself and his species. He had it all figured out so that no one would know what he was.

  
Contacts? Check.

 

Makeup? Check.

  
Hat? Check.

  
Gloves? Check.

  
Long sleeves and pants? Check.

  
Avoid anyone and everyone so they can't figure out what you are and obliterate your semester? Check.

  
Needless to say, Shiro wasn't the biggest fan of his plan.

  
"You can't avoid everyone Keith. And not everyone is like that. And what about when you leave home? Are you just going to go live in a shack in the desert and become a lonely, cryptid-hunting hermit?" he had said.

  
"Yes."

  
Shiro eventually proposed to him an alternate and healthier plan, one that would help get him actual friends. Shiro would use this one app, hunt down some teens, throw them in group chat together, talk with them for a few weeks, and if they were deemed 'Keith friendly', Shiro would throw Keith in there and Keith would get some friends.

  
"And you never have to tell them your real name, species, or sexuality, Keith. Just talk to them, have fun, and even if they don't work out, you can just delete your profile and never text to them again."

  
So Keith had agreed.

  
And that is how he landed in his current predicament; staring at his phone, with the VOLTRON app open, waiting for a message saying that Shiro had added him to the chat.

  
So far, nothing.

  
Maybe Shiro forgot...

  
**Lonelys_Brother has added you to HELP MY BROTHER.**

  
Well crap.

  
He hesitantly tapped the message, opening the chat, whereupon he was greeted by...

  
"Shiro, I know you're trying to get them to pity me, but did you have to put that as my name?"

 

....

 

  
**Lonelys_Brother** : cmon bud, say hi  
 **LonelyPerson** : im not a little kid shiro, and whats with the names??  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : its called making a point  
 **RockScience** : so ur his brother? the one hes been talking about?  
 **LonelyPerson** : unfortunately  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : HEY  
 **Pidgeoff** : ooo i like him  
 **Pidgeoff** : we already have something in common  
 **Pidgeoff** : we enjoy roasting our brothers  
 **MadHatter** : HEY  
 **Larance** : as the youngest of 5 i can relate  
 **Larance** : Little Sibling Code  
 **Garrett_Ramsey** : shouldn't we introduce ourselves? im hunk  
 **Larance** : crap sorry. im lance  
 **Pidgeoff** : Pidge  
 **MadHatter** : Matt  
 **MadHatter** : its short for Mathematics  
 **Pidgeoff** : ive seen the birth certificate,,,its not  
 **RockScience** : Im Shay  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : i don't know if lura is on...  
 **Queen** : im lura and here  
 **LonelyPerson** : id prefer not to give my real name...so  
 **Pidgeoff** : its fine, i didnt give anyone mine either  
 **LonelyPerson** : i guess you could call me red for now  
 **Larance** : cool  
 **Garrett_Ramsey** : well nice to meet you red, i hope you dont mind that we're a mess  
 **LonelyPerson** : im a mess too  
 **Queen** : youll fit right in  
 **MadHatter** : soooo, what do you like to do red? for fun?  
 **LonelyPerson** : didnt shiro already tell you?  
 **Larance** : we want to see if hes a reliable surce of information  
 **Pidgeoff** : surce  
 **Garrett_Ramsey** : surce  
 **Larance** : stop it  
 **MadHatter** : yeah, let red answer  
 **LonelyPerson** : well, i like reading books, usually fantasy, and cryptids. and i like to sketch a lot?  
 **Pidgeoff** : wait a sec  
 **Larance** : didst thou say cryptids?!  
 **MadHatter** : oh no  
 **RockScience** : shiro, you shouldve warned us  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : im sorry  
 **LonelyPerson** : so you like cryptids too?  
 **Pidgeoff** : HECK YEAH ur fav?  
 **LonelyPerson** : Mothman, yours?  
 **Larance** : Ogopogo  
 **Pidgeoff** : chupacabra or burrunjor  
 **LonelyPerson** : Burrunjors cool too  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : the heck is a Burrunjor?  
 **Queen** : whatever it is it sounds awesome and deadly, i want it  
 **Larance** : try australian t.trex  
 **Queen** : I want it more now  
 **RockScience** : DONT YOU DARE CORRUPT LURA  
 **MadHatter** : soooo, uh red, any embarrassing stories about shiro?  
 **LonelyPerson** : why?  
 **Garrett_Ramsey** : to ruin whatever mature, responsible false imagery we may have of him  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : RED  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : DONT YOU DARE  
 **MadHatter** : you wanted him to bond with us shiro  
 **MadHatter** : revealing dark secrets about your sibling is a part of bonding  
 **Pidgeoff** : screenshotting this for future reference  
 **LonelyPerson** : he once cried for an hour because he dropped his cheeseburger  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : It was EXAM week RED i was EMOTIONAL  
 **LonelyPerson** : he once committed a crime  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : wat?! I dont remember  
 **LonelyPerson** : he stole a pen  
 **LonelyPerson** : he wouldn't stop bragging about it  
 **LonelyPerson** : 'look at this pen i stole' 'wow i stole it' 'look at me im such a badboy'  
 **Lonelys_Brother** : I WAS F I F T E E N  
 **MadHatter** : oh my word  
 **Larance** : this is a side we have not seen  
 **Pidgeoff** : i need more  
 **Lonelys_Person** : DONT ENCOURAGE HIM  
 **LonelyPerson** : you wanted me to make friends shiro  
 **LonelyPerson** : this is how you make friends  
 **Larance** : WHOO hes learning  
 **Queen** : im so proud

  
....

  
"So that wasn't so bad, huh?" Shiro said, over their celebratory 'Keith Made Friends' lunch.

  
"Yeah, it wasn't," Keith answered, feeling hopeful for the first time in a while. "They're actually really nice."

  
"I noticed you're a lot more confident behind a screen."

  
Keith sighed. "Well, it's easier when they can't see what you look like."

  
Shiro nodded thoughtfully. "So, school's gonna start in a few weeks. Are you still going to...disguise yourself?"

  
"Yes," Keith's voice quietened.

  
"Largely to avoid the racist jerks huh?"

  
Keith nodded.

  
"Well," Shiro said. "Maybe just being able to talk with them afterwards will help you?"

  
Keith gave a small smile. Maybe this year will be better.


End file.
